This invention relates to logging truck-trailer combinations. It pertains particularly to logging trailers having telescoping reaches providing for over-all length adjustment between the truck and trailer.
In the logging industry the truck and trailer combination is returned to the log loading site, customarily with the trailer separated from the truck and riding on it piggy-back with the trailer reach fully telescoped. At the log loading site the trailer is unloaded from the truck and coupled to it. It is then necessary to adjust the over-all length of the trailer to accommodate the length of the logs to be loaded.
With conventional logging trailers the length adjustment of the telescoping reaches is accomplished by removal of a pin positioned in holes extending through the inner and outer reach. The truck is then moved forward to extend or withdraw the inner reach from the outer reach to achieve the desired length. The driver must then inspect the telescoping reaches to determine the alignment of the holes preparatory to re-insertion of the pin and move the truck forward or back to obtain alignment of the holes. Performing this task alone is tedious and time consuming. A helper may be used for this function but this places the helper in a hazardous position and requires the services of two persons.
It accordingly is the general purpose of the present invention to provide a device that will permit the adjustment of the length of the telescoping reaches through remote control by the truck driver from the cab of the truck.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device that will maintain the reaches in locked position until the trailer is positioned for log loading.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device that will automatically limit the maximum extension of the reach.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device that will provide additional locking of the telescoping reach when heavy draw loads are encountered during normal log hauling.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device that will employ the elements of my prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,540.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device that will function in cooperation with the attachment of my prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,540.
The objects of the invention are further achieved by providing apparatus for accomplishing the foregoing functions.